


An Interrupted Meeting

by brokenmimir



Series: Swan Queen Week Winter 2017 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week Winter 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenmimir/pseuds/brokenmimir
Summary: Swan Queen Week Winter 2017, Prompt 5: Fairy Tale Land AURough taverns weren't Regina's preference, although they had certain advantages for anonymity.





	

The room stank. Stale beer, soaked up by decomposing straw on the dirt floor, and alongside it the copious stench of vomit, body odor, and a discomforting amount of urine. Regina’s nose wrinkled slightly, but she swiftly ignore it, scanning the room for her target.

It didn’t take her long to follow the purple trail of her magic. It was invisible to everyone else, but to her it glowed as clear as daylight leading her to a hooded figure sitting dramatically at a shadowy corner table. Without anymore hesitation she strolled across the room, her eyes on the target as she dismissed the tracking spell.

“Who are you?” a man growled, standing up from a table. “Go in the wrong place, did you? Give me your gold and I’ll let-”

Before he could finish Regina sighed and raise a single hand. He flew back against the far wall with enough forced to rattle the roof and send dust floating down from above. The room became silent for a long moment, but people slowly began to speak again as Regina lowered her hand and continued walking towards her target.

“That was an impressive entrance,” the hooded woman sitting at the table said.

Regina smirked as she sat. “Like you couldn’t have shut him down just as quickly, dear.”

The woman shrugged, pushing her hood back back very slightly to reveal her own smirk. “Maybe, though I’d rather use my sword. I’m not too fond of this magic stuff.”

Regina sighed. “It’s a part of you, Emma, whether you want to acknowledge it or not. Actually, the more you don’t acknowledge it the worse your control is likely to get.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Emma said, rolling her eyes. “You ready to get out of here?”

Regina scoffed. “Trust me, I’ve seen more than enough of this run down hovel for a lifetime.”

“Ah, and I was hoping to rent a room for a while, your majesty.”

“Not on your life,” Regina snapped. “Do you have any idea how many _things_ live in beds in places like this?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Emma said, following her outside.

They went around to the stables, but before Regina could get to her horse a voice interrupted them. “Emma?”

“Red?” Emma gasped.

“Emma, get away from her!” Red snarled. “That’s the Evil Queen!”

Emma mock gasped. “Really?”

Red narrowed her eyes. “Why are you with her?”

Emma smirked and grabbed Regina’s hand, which the queen didn’t protest despite an annoyed huff. “This is why.”

“Emma?” Red gasped. “You... you can’t...”

“Do you want us to prove it?” Regina drawled, raising an eyebrow.

“Behave,” Emma muttered, earning another annoyed huff from Regina.

“How?” Red asked. “How could you be with _her_. Don’t you know what she did?”

Emma sighed. “Look. You’re like, my aunt. I love you. But this... this isn’t about that. I know she’s done some bad things.”

“Some bad things,” Red murmured. “Right. _Some_ bad things.”

“But our relationship... it’s not about that,” Emma said. “It just... kinda happened.”

“Did you do this to get back at Snow?” Red demanded. “I knew you were low, but-”

“Stop!” Emma shouted. “It wasn’t her. I started it.”

“Emma?” Red asked, looking lost.

“I knew about the whole Evil Queen thing, and I decided I wanted to see what the Dark Kingdom was really like,” Emma explained. “It’s kind of a long story, but... eventually I ran into her, and we didn’t know who each other was at first. Then things just kind of... happened.”

“You just kind of ‘happened’ to get involved with the _Evil Queen_ ,” Red said. “Your mother’s arch nemesis?”

“Yes,” Emma said firmly.

Red sighed, rubbing her forehead. “What is your mother going to say?”

“I don’t know,” Emma said. “But it doesn’t matter. I love her, Red. It doesn’t matter what anyone says.”

Regina looked away, blinking away tears. There was no way that she was going to show weakness in front of _Red_.

“Fine,” Red said. “I won’t do anything... but you’d better tell your mother. Soon. I’m not going to keep this from her for long.”

“Thanks,” Emma said, smiling at her. “I’ll be home in a while.”

Red just stood and watched as Emma and the Evil Queen rode away from the nameless tavern.  She couldn't help feeling that nothing was the same anymore.

 


End file.
